


What He Deserves

by MyNameIsJag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Demon Deals, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsJag/pseuds/MyNameIsJag
Summary: In the wake of Joey Drew’s dreams actually coming true, lost in the excitement and thrill of having an actual 3d models of the studios beloved characters, the man forgot about the price he would have to pay. Unfortunately, in true Joey fashion, it always someone else in the end that pays his debts.





	What He Deserves

Bendy doesn’t like the girl in the bright yellow dress, doesn’t like how happy she is, how she clings to Henry’s hand, mostly he doesn’t like how she gets to go home with his creator.  
He hates her.  
Sure she is Henry’s daughter, his true flesh and blood and he can see how she sort of looks like the man, having the same color eyes and such. But he can’t stand her!  
She talks too much, always bragging, ‘Daddy let me do this' or ‘Daddy gives me that', yeah, well, Henry lets him do the same things too! If he was allowed to leave the studio, it would be him telling stories of the park and getting ice cream! He should be the one who got sung to sleep and good morning kisses! Not her!   
He was better then some walking meat bag!   
He was a star! She was a brat!  
Oh, not according to everyone else though, she was so sweet, they said, just like Henry!  
No!  
He was like Henry!  
Same smile, same laugh, same…same…there had to be more…then that?  
That needed to be fixed, he wouldn’t let that bag of snot have more in common with his creator then him!  
Flesh and blood…flesh and blood…it could be fixed…just how Alice was fixed…  
“Bendy, lad, are you alright?”  
A quick blink of pie cut eyes and the little demon found himself staring up at the maintenance guy before tilting his head in confusion.  
“You're breaking the crayons you were coloring with.”  
Glancing back down, he realized he had in fact snapped the crayon in his hand, oh, oh no…these were a gift! Henry had gotten them for him and he treasured them and he went and broke them!  
“Oh, hey, don’t cry, I'll just-Henry!”  
There was a tap of feet rushing down the hall before Bendy felt himself being picked up and held tightly, “What’s wrong?”  
The Darling Devil just buried his face in soft cloth he was pressed against, knowing his inky tears would stain the fabric but not caring. He was being held and steadily rocked, unable to talk but he made his gestures big enough to understand, Henry always understood.  
“Daddy?”  
No!  
He glared over the artist’s shoulder at the girl, it was his time to get loved on! She would get her time later! As long as they were at the studio, he was the main concern!  
“Hold on sweetie, Bendy is upset, why don’t you head back to my desk. Do you remember what brought from home?”  
“We made cookies! Don’t worry Daddy, I’ll go get them!”  
He fucking hated her! Rubbing it in his face that she could call Henry dad while he himself couldn’t even speak! Gloating how she made cookies together, like a happy family! He should have that! It was his!  
Joey promised him he would have what ever he wanted, just smile and shake some hands, they will love you! But Drew lied, he always lies! Smile and dance, everyone will be eating out of your hands!  
The cartoon hissed before burying himself back into the shoulder he was being comforted against, Henry will get him a new set of crayons. Tomorrow…when he got back from wherever he goes when he leaves the studio. But why leave at all, everything anybody needed was here? Couldn’t they get someone else to deliver stuff, then his creator wouldn’t have to go.  
He hated being left behind, all alone at the studio, sure there was the basic of comforts for him but he wanted to be told a story and tucked in, maybe even given a warm glass of congealed ink. Slowly falling asleep to the low humming of a lullaby.  
But it wasn’t his to have…even if it was what he was owed.

-Break-

He wasn’t perfect!  
So Joey said, just because he didn’t have a soul!  
Like that actually mattered!  
Creepy, soulless thing, unable to bring happiness to those around it, huh?  
Sounded like the boss was describing himself.  
He made people laugh! It was his job! He was literally made for this!  
Drew should keep his promises, the little devil should want for nothing, everything the studio gained was because of him and he should be paid back for it all!  
Gloved hands were tossing books left and right, the one he needed had to be here! If no one was willing to pay the debt then he would just take it by force! It wasn’t even that much! Just a soul! But no, after the whole Alice and Susie spectacle, they were all afraid now!  
Angel was always mocking him, oh, look how I don’t melt, look at how I can enjoy things, look at how more popular I'm getting!  
Whatever, he was still the face of the company and he knew that none of the crew even liked her. Sammy especially, you would think he would given the soul she had within her but no, the music director wanted nothing to do with her. Sneering anytime she spoke, whispers of how she didn’t deserve it.  
Bendy could agree but after what happened to make her complete, the book that made it all happen had mysteriously disappeared!  
Right...Joey back at with his lies…  
Lies after lies, promises after promises! No more! He would fix this! He would show that angel what he could truly do, he would get his fame, his fans, and whatever else he wanted!  
His grin widened as he found it, Drew just put a cover over it, thinking no one would actually look inside the books themselves. Oh. The little devil was going to have it all! A soul, a voice, his creator-no-…he gripped the book harder, his daddy would love him for real now.   
Only him…  
He knew where to get the soul he was owed…it will be so easy too…he just needed to setup everything and then…  
Well, he had something to show a certain someone, a big surprise! 

-Break-

“Daddy!”  
It was her voice…  
“I’m so happy you’re home!”  
It wasn’t her speaking…  
“I figured out how to fix everything!”  
Why was there so much blood, where did it come from?  
“Shows Joey, huh! He really shouldn’t leave his books out, someone could get hurt…well, someone important could get hurt…”  
Small hands reached for one of his, warm and sticky, he was to much in shock to jerk away from the touch.  
“Daddy, daddy! We’re going to be late to watch the episode! Daddy, I want to get the best seat and we wont if you just stand there!”  
There was yellow standing out amongst the red, pieces laying within a chalk circle. Mixing their burnt out candle scent with the heavy smell in the air.  
“I’ll clean it up, I swear! After the show!”  
Oh, no…no…not her, please…not her…  
He didn’t notice the rush of sound behind, larger hands grabbing his shoulders and roughly forcing him out of the room into a group of people.  
“What are you doing! I fixed everything! You should be thanking me!”  
Someone was leading him away, whispering reassurances. But it wasn’t okay…nothing was okay…  
“Daddy! Daddy! Give him back! Daddy, please!”  
He wanted to turn back and run back toward the voice, it sounded so much like his little girl…  
“I think he’s on shock! Someone get him out before he passes out!”  
His little girl! Oh, god! She was gone! She was gone!  
The world went dark.. 

-Break-

Bendy hummed to himself as he balanced the wooden blocks onto of each other, it had been a good day, sure there were hiccups but everything worked out!  
He told Joey he had fixed everything, the whole soul issue and unfeeling thing.   
Such…emotions too! He had never felt so happy! With good reason too!  
A quick glance to his right found Henry hard at work, everyone kept saying things about the artist drowning his emotions out by keeping busy. Whatever that was, as far as he was considered it meant more time spent together.   
Joey had told a fib, telling stories to the cops and to his best friend! The little devil would keep his secret though, after all everything was working out for the both of them. Business was booming now and he was finally the star he was meant to be! Along with all the perks!  
As for his daddy, Henry would stay as long as he thought that somewhere deep inside the demons inky form was the soul of his child. He would always love her…even if he could only do so by caring for the monster who ate away her heart. Let the artist think that she was still there, locked away in a black tomb, let him believe that maybe she could hear and feel his love.  
It was a lie, no part of her remained, just a ball of energy that would eventually be used up and replaced with another. A battery that kept his form perfect.  
“Daddy, do you love me?”  
The pen paused and pie shaped eyes watched as the others shoulders shook before a deep breathe was taken, “I will always love you sweetheart.”  
There was a shuffle and the artist found himself with a lap full, gloved hands gripping tightly to his shirt, “I’m so happy, because I love you too and I want to show you something I made.”  
Drew really needed to keep his books in better spots, cause Bendy…was going to make sure that ‘always love you' was true.  
“It’s the next room! A big surprise!”  
Everything would finally be paid in full…

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in WIP forever and I wasn't sure what else to do with it. I love the idea behind it, but lost the inspiration for it. Creepy little child like thing using everyone around it to it's own advantage because it thinks its owed something.
> 
> I do hope you all enjoyed it though!  
> *Bows politely* Till next time!


End file.
